Current marketplace solutions cannot offer a secure solution to control/limit printing without the need for client-side software. Those solutions which do offer security on the number of prints allowed on a device via client-side software, either require a software package installation or require pre-installed software already on the end users device to be leveraged. There are other companies in the marketplace which allow the printing of coupons and other items without the need for the end user to install software on their device, but these companies do not offer the security to limit the number of prints allowed on that device.
Installation of a software package in order to transmit a unique device ID in order to control/limit printing causes multiple issues for user devices. Given the broad range of devices that can be used to access a website, no one software installation package works well with all types of devices. Different hardware (Apple, HP, Acer, etc.), Operating Systems (MAC, Windows, UNIX, etc.) and browsers (Chrome, Firefox, Internet Explorer, etc.) combinations all have their own unique constraints and challenges.